The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produced ever faster and smaller microelectronic structures for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. Typically, a microelectronic device, such a microprocessor, a chipset, a graphics device, a wireless device, a memory device, an application specific integrated circuit, or the like, is attached to a microelectronic interposer, which may also have other microelectronic components, such as resistor, capacitors, and inductors, attached thereto. The interposer is, in turn, attached to a microelectronic substrate, which enables electrical communication between the microelectronic device, the microelectronic components, and external devices. As the goals for the microelectronic industry are faster and smaller microelectronic structures, there is an ever continuing effort to make the most efficient use the space on and in both the microelectronic package and the microelectronic substrate.